percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 2
'Stuart's P.O.V.' The Running Man they call it. I bit of a joke for Josh as he was tied up at the moment. These times were not full of laughter, it was all about seriousness and thinking straight or your dead before you can say 'oops'. Revoultion. Ideas like that were extinguished like a candle in the wind. The only good part about this torn world is pernament immortality, but the flaw is the same: Your hunted down and made to suffer, but you can't die, like Prometheus when he was chained to that rock, and the eagle would eat his liver everyday for the rest of eternity. Everybody is trapped in there same age forever, I've been 16 forever, I lost right arm and my sight in my left eye, as well as my ribs. I have replacements in real metal, but they're not the same as I remember. My weapons are now pernamently laced in blood, mine and others. My worst luck came to when I was transported to the Colesseum in Rome. That wasn't the worst part, I was stuck with Jean. Jean was the worst person in these situations cause of her lack of reality, she only liked parties and complained if otherwise she didn't get it. A constant drunkard if you ask me. At least Josh was a person worthy of praise, we had fought side by side for decades since the siege of Mount St Helens to the Storm of Olympus during the Third Half-Blood Rebellion of 2068-2081 and then again during the Fourth Rebellion of 2100-2107. But everytime we got so close to victory, Nadine's blessing overwealmed our army as her troops cut us down. I hadn't escaped since they tore my heart out. As the portal opened up to reveal Rome, I fell straight out. While Josh was the only one restrained, I had been kept in zero gravity chamber since imprisonment. I felt relieved to feel the cold stone of the colosseum. The only true relic left in this world that reminded us of our history. But we had little time for history. I looked up at the crowd that surrounded us, and then I heard as the creaking of doors opening, the creatures they had released. All of Typhon and Echidnas children were there: Chimera, Hydra, Nemean Lion, Cerberus, Orthrus, Ladon, Sphinx, Colchian Dragon, all of them were appearing for a family reunion for thanksgiving, with us instead of turkey. I stood up fast, now that I was in the soil again, I felt my strength returning. I picked up a hand ful of soil and rubbed it in my hands. The crature came out slowly clawing themselves forward towards our position. I heard Mars (the comintater) make some announcements as the same time, Jean woke up from a hangover. "Now signor and signori's, we have a special line up for you as the glorius and prospecting Lady Nadine brings you due half-blood traitors for your entertainment all the way from america, like your emperors did before us (only with armenians)." Jean got up real dizzily and then sat down back on her behind "Wow, that was one fun party. Can we go again sometime?". I had no idea who she was talking to and I didn't care. I had enough of this, I was sick to death of not being able to die when I hated this reality. I looked up at the snapping of the hydra in front of me, i was once scare of something like this, but now I was suick to death of it, and its murderous siblings. I grabbed a hand full of dust and with a mighty blow, I created a sandstorm that covered the field completly in a dusty mist. I listened as the crowd stopped creating noise. I knew that this was it, I knew that if they couldn't see, neither could the Typhonidus (Children of Typhon). I unearthed both my weapons in each hand, my mace, Fist of Continents in my right, and my sword, Airbreaker left. I thought I should start chronilogical order of the monsters I already killed. First was the hydra: I made easy picking as I sliced every head off as fast as I could, then before they could grow I smashed its the stumps back into its body before they could begin to sprout. Next was the Chimera, this time I smashed the beast in half before slashing off their heads as each tried to attack. I then attached the the Lion head to my right arm and used it as a flamethrower, that swallowed up the Nemean Lion into a blaze of white hot fire. Both the dogs sniffed out the fire and knew instantly that I was there. They both ran straight at me from either ends, trapping me in a side of the pit. I dropped my items and raised two walls in front of the dogs position, which them both stubbonly ran into head first. I looked around and saw that the other beast were no where ner me, but had taken a fancy to Jean's liquor instead and were drunk and mad beyond relief. I picked up the Lions head again and set them alight before the storm finally cleared. The whole audience gasped and then booed while throwing whatever they had: food, stones, loads of things at me and Jean. Mars was shocked as well, I couldn't tell if he was shocked or disapointed since he was too far away. "Such an epic battle this would have been. Yet you did not enterain this audience at all and you have bloody killed all the monsters we had. It took weeks before they respawned again in time for this event. Not even a scratch on either of you and a load of sand in my helmet." I ripped off my eye patch and threw it to the ground. Revealing my left eye, which was pale as far as my reflection in spilled wine was concered, but my eye was also bloched and bruised above it, and the scars from being clawed which caused this blindness were more revealing this way. I spat at the floor and bellowed "Was that the best you got? I have fought countless battles across the 21st Century and this is the best you offer?". Jean looked up and looked sick to her stomach, I thought it was all that alcohol, but she didn't think so "Put your patch back on, your eye is gross". As much as i would have loved to smash her into the ground, I reattached it. I then heard another sound. Another door was opening. I looked round as a mysterious figure stepped through. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page